


Always say goodnight

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal night for Liam as he says goodnight to his slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always say goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random little story with Liam and the slaves. I also realised that I have posted 9 stories this month. X

It was a normal routine for Liam Payne. Every night he said goodnight to his four slaves. No matter if he was upset with them or if one had been naughty, he would always say goodnight to them, no matter how busy and stressed out he was. Usually he would spend the night with one of the slaves, and involve anything from cuddling in bed, reading or sex. But tonight, he was feeling really tired and he decided to let Louis, Sophia, Niall and Harry sleep in their own rooms so he could sleep by himself.

He first went into Louis's bedroom to see his oldest slave laying in bed, humming a song. "Hey tommo." Liam said, making Louis look up. "Hey master." Louis replied as Liam went to the bed and sat down beside him. "How are you?" Liam asked. "I'm fine master, just a little tired." "Yeah, well being stubborn most of the day can be very tiring." Liam joked, making Louis roll his eyes. "Just joking love, I love how stubborn you get at times." Liam reassured the boy. "It's funny, with any previous masters, my sassiness and stubbornness got me into a lot of trouble." Louis said, making Liam laugh. "Well I will see you in the morning Louis." Liam said giving his oldest a kiss. "Goodnight master." Louis replied as Liam left the room, giving one more look to his Louis.

He then went to Sophia's room to see his only female slave in bed reading Pride and Prejudice. "Hey princess." Liam said as he went over to the bed. "Hi." Sophia says. "Reading that book again?" He asked, knowing she had read that book a hundred times. "Can't put it down, Mr Darcy kind of reminds me of Louis, they're both stubborn." Liam just laughed. "So how are you feeling today?" "I'm good master, I bet you're tired though, you've been working non-stop all day." Liam just nodded. "Well that's good baby, I will see you in the morning, goodnight." Liam whispered, giving Sophia a kiss. "Goodnight master." Sophia replied as Liam left the room.

Liam then went to Niall's room to see his Irish slave at his desk, writing something on some paper. "Irish princess?" Liam said, making Niall look up. "What are you up to?" He asked as Liam went to the desk. "I'm just finishing my homework for the tutor, it's about the history the French Revolution." Niall said as he had been with his tutor most of the day. "Well I'm glad you're doing your homework Hun but I want you to get some sleep as well. You can finish it off in the morning." Liam said as Niall obeyed, stopped writing and went to bed. "That's better." Liam said as he sat beside him. "Have you been good today?" Liam asked as Niall just nodded, feeling a little tired. "I will see you in the morning Niall, goodnight." Liam said, giving Niall a kiss. "Goodnight master, have a good sleep." Niall replied as Liam left.

Liam found Harry lying on the floor, staring at his kitten Belle, who was on her back and rolling around. Liam just smiled a little of his youngest. "Kitten, what are you doing?" Liam asked, making Harry look up. "Hi daddy," Harry said. "I was just watching Belle, she is so funny." Liam just chuckled. "I know she can be funny but it's now your bedtime. Come on darling." Harry just obeyed and picked up his kitten and went to bed. He snuggled up to in the sheets, always loving sleeping and being comfy. "You seem tired baby." Liam said, as he brushed his fingers through his youngest's hair. "Really tired." Harry mumbled. "Well kitten, you can have a really goodnight sleep. I will see you in the morning, goodnight." Liam whispered, giving Harry a kiss. "Goodnight daddy." Harry replied as he feel asleep straight away as Liam sneaked out of the room.

Liam was now laid down in his bed in his own room, feeling quite tired and ready for sleep. It felt a little strange not having one of the slaves there with him. He was just happy knowing that where all safe in their own rooms. He took the time to think how lucky he was to have four amazing slaves whom he cared so much for. He couldn't think of his life without them and all he wanted to do was to love and protect them with all of his heart. He fell asleep that night, feeling very happy and content, not wanting it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. X


End file.
